


Storms

by Jibbly



Series: hydra steve & bucky [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, cacw spoilers??? i guess, hydra bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The asset relocates his shoulder and stands to face off against the alpha in front of him. He lands most of his hits, but the other is fast, and stronger than him. He knocks the asset to the ground, hands on either side of his neck ready to snap it, when the handler raises his hand.</p><p>“Stop.”</p><p>The alpha doesn’t remove his hands, and the asset takes in a steadying breath as he knows that he’s about to die. He doesn’t get to finish inhaling, because the Captain aims a kick against the other alpha’s chest, effectively throwing him to the wall and off of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

“Again.”

The asset relocates his shoulder and stands to face off against the alpha in front of him. He lands most of his hits, but the other is fast, and stronger than him. He knocks the asset to the ground, hands on either side of his neck ready to snap it, when the handler raises his hand.

“Stop.”

The alpha doesn’t remove his hands, and the asset takes in a steadying breath as he knows that he’s about to die. He doesn’t get to finish inhaling, because the Captain aims a kick against the other alpha’s chest, effectively throwing him to the wall and off of him.

“I had said to stop, Second.” The handler is gritting his teeth at the Second, ignoring the asset as he comes to stand besides the Captain.

The blonde alpha looks at him, and turns his face both ways and frowns as he can already see signs of bruising. “You left too many openings, Soldier.”

He knows that the new Soldiers are stronger than him because they are all alphas, but he still can’t help the way he grinds his teeth at them. Steve is still looking over him, when the handler finishes escorting the Second Soldier to the cryofreeze.

Rogers steps besides him, and places his hand at the nape of his neck. Both of them standing ready for what the other male wants to say.  

He takes a look at Barnes and then nods towards Rogers. “Take him in for maintence, and then for combat training with the Third.”

Rogers nods, his back a straight line. “Yes, Sir”

The Captain leads him into the technician lab and stands by the door as the betas look over his arm and face to assess the damage done. Barnes starts to fidget, because they have him in the chair.

“Be still.” His voice holds command and Bucky freezes in his seat and so do a couple of the techs, before resuming.

He knows that the omega dislikes being in the chair, but it can’t be helped. He needs to train his fear.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Barnes was here first, in the facility. He knows that, but not the reason they call him “Captain” and Rogers” instead of the way they call the other Soldiers by number._

_When he was brought in, he remembers how unstable Barnes had been. He had been wiped for the first time, or he thinks he was, and they threw the two of them in a closed off room together. The Winter Soldier had charged at him full on, and they had fought hard. He had gotten his hand around Barnes’ throat and pinned him to the floor, ready to crush his wind pipe, when a voice filtered through the room._

_“Bite him, Captain.”_

_He hesitates because even though his nose is broken from Barnes’ metal arm, he had scented that the man pinned under him was an omega. And he is an alpha._

_He looks down at the struggling omega, and how he’s panting in exertion. The grey eyes lock onto his and he can feel something in the back of his mind._

_“I gave you an order, Captain! Claim him!” the Russian voice demands through the intercom and Rogers pushes that feeling down, using the hand that’s at the Soldier’s throat and shoving the omega’s head back, exposing his throat to him. Leaning forward, he lets the bonding hormones gather in his saliva, before baring his teeth and biting down._

_The metal hand rises up and grips at the front of his clothes and he can feel the material tear at the force. Barnes’ flesh hand is scratching at the hand he is using to keep his head back, to which the blonde tightens his grip on the other’s jaw._

_There’s vibrating against his lips as the omega let’s out a high pitched whine, and the alpha feels the struggling lessen. The Soldier’s flesh hand stops scratching and his metal hand detangles itself from his shirt._

_The blonde feels the bond taking and he lets his teeth release the other, and gives the omega shaking under him, he places a lick on the bite mark. Moving his head back, he looks at the omega again and he freezes._

_There are tears gathered and threaten to spill over, and the brunette is caressing the hand that is still cradling his head._

_His shoulder is a bloody mess, and Barnes takes in a shuddering breath before his metal hand comes up to the alpha’ s own face._

_“Steve?”_

_He fells a jolt run down his spine at the name coming out of the other’s mouth and that feeling in the back of his head is back. Except it’s not a feeling anymore. It’s a memory._

_“Buck…”_

_A door opens to their left and five men come storming in, and the closest one cracks Steve across the face with an electrical rod._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

They both have been wiped and frozen more times than they can remember, but after numerous efforts their handlers were never able to burn their names and their bond out of their head. Steve remembers that there was a time when they considered just shooting the both of them, but after Steve’s and Bucky’s first few missions together, changed their minds.

The bond helped them remember that they belonged to each other, and that in turn helped in keeping them compliant. They spent decades together, and then they were brought before five new alphas.

Their handler had patted them on the shoulder and smiled. “Boys. You will help them train.”

**Author's Note:**

> what a piece of shit  
> i should delete this


End file.
